PsychoKiller
by Nami-Luna LinusMantita
Summary: El olor de la sangre me hace esclavo de mis pesadillas, solo una persona me hace volver a la realidad... Advertencias: Gerita, Au, 2p, etc
1. Intro: La bipolaridad me corroe

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo me reporto con este Fic, que SI terminaré. Un pequeño gerita  
Dedicado a: Krys (Krysalida te amo xD)**

**Disclaimer: ****_hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a hidekaz-san. Y_**** si fuera mio habría Gerita y 2P everywhere.  
Advertencias: ****_AU, Yaoi, 2p. _**

* * *

No se que me ocurrió ese día. El olor de la sangre me consumió por completo. En mi mente solo existían dos cosas: Sangre, en cantidades extravagantes y Él, siempre el, Lo único que me mantenía ligado a la realidad aunque fueran solo cinco minutos. No quiero decir su nombre ya que ni él sabe lo que siento, es mi mejor amigo ¿Existe alguna forma de decírselo? Soy un psicópata e irónicamente el quiere estudiar Psicología. Pero iré al grano, hace algún tiempo el me diagnosticó un trastorno psicológico conocido como bipolaridad maníaco depresiva severa. Ludwig es perfecto, tanto que simplemente hace que el carmín de mis pesadillas se convierta en el perfecto azul cielo de sus ojos, definitivamente mi mayor temor es verlo muerto. Aunque no debo negar que a veces deseo oler su sangre, ver dentro de el, explorar su interior, ver su corazón, pero ¿Cómo vivir sin el? Lo amo y soy consciente de que su fuerza es lo único que puede detener mis deseos de ver todo el interior de un ser humano.

* * *

**Es muy corto, pero es solo la Intro. Me quede con ganas de escribir, si consigo un Review sigo con el siguiente capitulo (Nadie me quiere)  
No me reten tanto, si ya se que es malo**

**_Se despide con amor  
_****_Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**


	2. Chapter 1: No me puedo contener

**ya que me quede con ganas de subir, seguiré dos el mismo día. Gracias por los comentarios a: Monika Weismann **(Me alegro que te guste :3 seguiré) **y a** incestyaoilady (Gracias por el comentario, viene de acorde perfecto con el capitulo corto).

**Los capítulos son un poco cortos puesto que los hago en las notas del móvil y el mio permite como máximo 1.000 caracteres (No me pregunten como las subo al pc) Bueno, no quito más tiempo.**

* * *

PSYCHO KILLER 2 me desperté, para mi mala suerte con ese deseo de degollar a alguien. Podía sentir la necesidad y también su cuerpo abrazándome. Tomé mi cuchilla y se la enterré delicadamente en el cuello sintiendo el olor y viendo la sangre caer en las sábanas. el tomó mi muñeca y la separó de su cuello, conoce bien mis impulsos y sabe como detenerlos. Me besa y dejo de aplicar fuerza en mi mano. Se que es imposible creerme pero es nuestro primer beso. También es primera vez que lo he herido, nunca antes a estado durmiendo mientras lo atacó, me siento culpable. Pasan los días y el inhibe mi deseo de matar pero no aguanto. Veo a francis en un pasaje al ir a comprar tomates para la pizza y simplemente no lo soporté, tomé el martillo que Ludwig me intento arrebatar y le martille las manos. Sus gritos de dolor eran como música para mis oídos. La parte de atrás del martillo desgarraba su piel y hacia notar sus tendones y huesos mientras lloraba asustado intentando escapar a mi prisión de cadenas que cortan su circulación, se que sí corto sus brazos la sangre saldrá a montones, lo cual amo, por eso rasgo su piel viendo caer la sangre con olor envolvente y saboreo los restos de piel del martillo, también me percato de que él ya no grita, inclusive, soy consciente de que ya perdió la vida por desangramiento. De repente miro hacia atrás y me encuentro con ciertos ojos siendo abrazado por Ludwig. No lo puedo creer ¿yo hice eso? Definitivamente él era el único que me hacia volver a la realidad, me acurruco y me duermo en sus brazos. No siempre fui así ¿saben? Antes era tierno y se el momento exacto en que mis instintos asesinos afloraron. Mi primer amor murió frente a mis ojos, aunque nadie lo sepa. Vi como lo llevaban en la camilla y no supe nada más de el. Creo que por eso me enamoré de Ludwig, se parece tanto, tanto que hasta el olor parece ser el mismo y de repente estoy en los brazos de la segunda y última persona que amo y amare.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, las ama.**

_Nami-Luna LinusMantita_


	3. No soy Celoso, soy así simplemente

**Bueno, me reporto con un nuevo capitulo antes de que Hungary-San (Krysalida de mier...xD) me mate xD Gracias por sus reviews las amo a todas y a cada una y no hay ninguno que no lea, si alguno se em pasó lo leeré después **

* * *

Es raro pero ahora que soy conciente de cuantas vidas e robado por placer me dan ganas de recordar como conocí a Ludwig. Estaba aún muy herido por la muerte de SIR cuando me lo presentaron, en verdad me enamoré a primera vista, Ludwig tenía algo pero no se como explicar lo que sentí pero lo amo. Cuando lo conocí estaba sumido en una depresión terrible, faltaba una parte de mi, faltaba mi Shinsen Roma. Después el insistió en hablar conmigo a solas y yo acepte, aunque no escuché ni la mitad de lo que dijo pero me llamó la atención la conversación cuando mencionó la bipolaridad depresiva y yo lo tomé simplemente como una sugerencia de ir a un psiquiatra aunque la idea no dejó de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que poco después de eso, también fue cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba. Todo sucedió un sábado en el que Ludwig había ido a practicar natación como siempre, y yo había ido a encontrarme con el para preguntarle algo más sobre la enfermedad.

Y de repente noto que ese chico llamado Gilbert lo estaba molestando. Yo naturalmente me enojé ya que no podía ver que molestaran así a Ludwig, y después de un rato de observarlos me percato de que ese chico abraza a MI Ludwig y como es natural del ser humano tener celos atacó con mi martillo azul favorito que hasta el día de hoy utilizo. Primero rasgo su tórax y el grita, a continuación martillo sus manos, las cuales adquieren un color morado, y de repente se desprenden sus uñas. Mi intención era matarlo pero Ludwig sujeta mis brazos y me quita el martillo mientras la piscina se tiñe de rojo. En ese momento quería degollarlo pero debo acotar que Ludwig tiene mucha más fuerza que yo. Después se lo llevaron en ambulancia y Ludwig me ayudó a escapar de ese lugar antes de que me llevaran a un hospital psiquiátrico. Recuerdo muy bien que Ludwig dijo que con sus estudios sobre psicoloiga cuidara siempre de mi, era es la razón de porque me mude con el a estudiar gastronomía.

* * *

después de recordar todo eso me veo rodeado por los brazos de esa persona especial.  
-Feli, ¿sientes algo por mi?  
-este..Ludwig... Sí, es difícil decírtelo pero me gustas desde que te conozco pero diez años soportandonos me da la razón para decir que no quiero romper nuestra amistad.  
-vamos Feli, ya tenemos diez y nueve años, no somos unos niños, yo también te amo, amo todo de ti, desde tus ojos hasta tus cambios psicológicos ,aparte, no puedes decir que no te agradó el beso.  
debo asumir que en ese momento era la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan directo?  
-no puedo-le dije- no quiero dormirme cada día con el miedo de despertar y verte muerto. Debo dejar la costumbre de pasarme a tú cama todas las noches y te diré en seguida que ese beso fue un desliz.  
fue difícil para mi decir eso. Lo amo pero debo protegerle a toda costa de mi mismo. -Feli, juntos podremos afrontar cualquier cosa-me dice mientras me abraza...

No jodas, pienso, ¿que ganas con intentar algo conmigo?sólo la muerte, no deseo matarte, eres lo que más amo pero no se como me sentiré mañana. Sí te amare como hasta ahora. Lo beso, el se sorprende y se recuesta sobre mi.  
-te quiero Feli. Mucho-me dice mientras se apoya sobre mi. Yo me suelto bruscamente.  
-Deja de hacer eso de repente.  
-¿que le temes Feli?  
-a herirte- respondo a la vez que me levanto- debemos ir al instituto.  
-deja de evadirme-me dice al tiempo que me abraza, yo me suelto en seguida y me voy a mi habitación a vetirme. Cuando término veo una carta con un corazón sobre la mesa. Pues me puse celoso, así que la abrí. Era de seychelles, una chica que anda detrás de Ludwig desde la secundaria, la carta dice que se verán abajo del roble que se encuentra atrás del gimnasio, lugar que frecuentan los chicos enamorados, esa chica tendrá una cita con mi martillo azul sí le hace algo a mi preciado Ludwig, el tesoro que me a costado cuidar no pienso perderle ahora,

Al llegar al instituto ahí estaba la perra esperando a MI Ludwig, le dijo casi en secreto que se vieran al término de la jornada en aquel lugar. Al tocar la campaña tuve que ir a la clase correspondiente a artes así que no pude ver a Ludwig dirigirse a su clase. Después, en el primer descanso, fui a la sala del recién nombrado, este al verme se dirigió hacia mi y me pregunto sí ocurría algo, yo le respondí con otra pregunta bastante cortante: "¿vas a asistir a la cita?" y el dijo :"me rechazaste hoy y ahora esperas que no asista...no, no voy a faltar"  
Debo asumir que se me derrumbó el mundo, aunque de igual manera planeaba que era chica tuviera una cita con mi amado martillo azul.  
Ludwig no entendía lo que yo sentía, no entendía el miedo que me causaba herirlo. Pero tendría la oportunidad de verlo en vivo, darse cuenta de mis celos le haría notas que corre peligro sí se queda cerca de mi. Y que tenía muy en claro que mataré a cualquier persona que se le acerqué.

* * *

observé a Ludwig desde lejos mientras conversaba con Selene quién después de una larga conversa se acercó a Ludwig para besar sus labios. Vi a Ludwig alejarse y negarle con la cabeza, Selene insistió haciendo movimientos provocativos al hablar. Me acerqué lentamente y alcancé escuchar a Ludwig hablar:  
-lo siento soy gay- no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de incredulidad de Selene.  
-Pero tú estabas con Elizabeta.  
-Ese fue mi hermano- De repente Selene lo beso bruscamente y este se dejó llevar. Jamás me había sentido más celoso, ella de verdad era bonita y sexi, aparte, era mujer. Y yo como estúpido mirando como se besaban y abrazaban. No lo soporté más y salí de mi escondite. Lentamente le enterré el cuchillo en el brazo.  
No estaba dentro de mi plan volverme sádico de repente pero el olor a sangre me envolvió nuevamente y no pude contener mis instintos. La tomé de las muñecas mientras le cortaba los brazos de forma vertical.  
Ludwig se paralizó.

La amarre de brazos con cadenas que acumulaban su sangre y Ludwig no sabía que hacer. Me llenaba de plena y completa satisfacción observar su cara de horror, le martillé las rodillas que junto con su grito le indicaron a Ludwig que la tortura de Selene ya había comenzado. Con mi cuchilla le corté la piel del tórax como sí fuera una autopsia. Ella aún gritaba y My Love sólo se manchaba de sangre. Le saqué el intestino delgado y lo enrollé en su cuello, al hacer esto por unos minutos por fin dejó su corazón de latir, al ver esto lo arranqué del cuerpo de Selene y observé a Ludwig.  
-Eres mío, no de está perra. Esto le pasará a los que intenten arrebatarte de mis brazos. Te amo Ludwig y te regalo un corazón, no es el mío pero así sabrás que te pertenece.  
-Feli yo igual te amo.- él olía a sangre, miro con asco el corazón y lo golpeó para que saliera volando. Después me besó. Y no recuerdo más. Sólo que el olor de sangre y el suyo propio eran sedantes para mi.

* * *

**Este estuvo más largo de lo normal porque eran todos los que tenia guardados, en resumen son tres capítulos juntos pero no importa, como entraré a un instituto aparte del liceo tendré más tiempo en los micro buses para escribir en el móvil. Eso gracias por leerme a todas y a cada una en particular.**

**Se despide con amour xD  
****_Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**


	4. Haremos un plan

**Holúu, Me demoré un poco más en actualizar porque no tengo mucho tiempo así que haré lo siguiente, subiré capítulos una vez a la semana, el Domingo en la Noche.**

**Dedicado: a la Krysalida creo xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz-san xD.**

* * *

hoy me desperté en paz hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba compartiendo cama con Ludwig. Eso no era lo que más me sorprendía lo que más me sorprendió fue que era mi cama y no la de él, es decir, el fue el que se cambio de cama en la noche, me levanto en silencio y veo mi ropa llena de sangre encima de un mueble. Poco a poco las imágenes llegan a mi, como un mosaico de colores, sólo aguardó una duda al respecto ¿qué sucedió después del beso?

Me giro y veo a Ludwig mirarme, con esa mirada tranquila y sería que sólo el tiene.

-eres todo un lío cuando estas inconsciente - ríe levemente, se levanta y me dice tiernaménte al oído. -sobre todo en el fregadero, eres imposible de controlar.- esa frase me tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué había hecho como para que hiciera ese comentario?

Él se fue a preparar el desayuno y yo me quedé como estúpido mirándome en el espejo, preguntándome por qué no recordaba nada.

-¿qué pasó después de qué nos besamos?

-perdiste la conciencia así qué te traje, luego te metí a la bañera porque estabas lleno de sangre, y te pregunté sí querías ser mi novio, cuento corto, anoche me dijiste que no me disculparías jamás sí me iba a mi cuarto porque tenías miedo de perderme.

Eso sonaba muy a algo que yo haría, por ende, sólo me quedé inmóvil y toda mi sangre -deliciosa por cierto- se dirigía a mis pómulos. Él se acercó a mi y me acaricio la mejilla.

-ich liebe dich, Feli ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-si, ti amo Ludwig.- como le iba a decir qué no al amor de mi vida. Me tiré a sus brazos y lo besé. Es lo más hermoso qué tengo y nadie me lo va a quitar. La persona qué se atreva sí quiera a mirarlo morirá.

Camino al instituto voy pensando en como me comporto con Ludwig cuando estoy en ese estado pseudo asesino, cuando de repente huelo sangre, es raro porque no hay muchos asesinatos, y los qué ha habido los e causado yo, en su mayoría.

Me acerco al lugar de donde emana ese-insisto, delicioso- olor. Pues lo qué vi me sorprendió, o sea sabía que Arthur, mi compañero de clase de cocina, era raro. Había escuchado que le había puesto veneno a la hamburguesa vegetariana de Alfred Jones. Y su sonrisa psicopata da miedo pero verlo matar a Kiku fue una imagen un tanto impactante, aunque me ahorró trabajo porque pensaba hacer lo mismo ya qué hace un tiempo él se juntaba mucho con mi Ludwig ¿será por qué se estaba juntando con Alfred? En ese caso lo entiendo bastante. Aunque dudo qué le vaya muy bien con Herácles, aunque ese chico se muestre flojo se qué es fuerte.

El me vio y se acerco a mi, de forma muy amenazante, su sonrisa me heló la sangre.

-Así que tu eres el que mato a Francis -Se quedó como pensando mientras me colocaba la cuchilla en el cuello- ¿Sabes? creo que vengaré su muerte.

-E-es..pera, no puedes hacer eso...porque...mi fantasma matara a Alfred y a toda su comida vegetariana -Lo asumo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

-Mmm -Negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh No! mi pequeña colonia, ¡no le puedes hacer nada a el!.

-Lo haré si no me sueltas.

-Bueno, acepto, pero con una condición, hagamos felices juntos a los que amamos, tu a Ludwig y yo a Alfred, lo que tienes que hacer es...

* * *

**Jamás había dejado suspenso así que hoy lo haré.**

**Las amo a todas y cada una, eso, es corto como siempre ustedes saben ;) **

_**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**_


	5. A mi Ludwig nadie lo toca

**Hola bellas personas que me suben el animo, aquí va un capitulo más de PsychoKiller, Esta loca historia que cada vez es más lunática **

**Dedicado: a Nadie porque nadie me quiere, okno, a todas las bellas fans de esta historia y por supuesto a la Krysalida que me da ideas locas.**

**Disclaimer: ****_hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a hidekaz-san. Y_**** si fuera mio habría Gerita y 2P everywhere.**

**Advertencias: ****_AU, Yaoi, 2p._**

* * *

y aquí estoy intentando pensar sí aceptar la propuesta de Arthur. Es que, entiendo que el ruso tiene enemistad con Ludwig y con Alfred, pero de igual manera, matar es malo, se que no soy quién para decirlo pero matar al ruso se ve bien feo, aparte, tendremos problemas dobles con Yao y eso no pinta muy bueno tampoco. Entiendo también a Arthur, por muy poderoso que seas no te la puedes con Iván, ni con su hermana Natalia cuando descubra a quien fue.¿Qué haré?

-Feli, ¿qué piensas tanto?

-Nada, no te preocupes Luddy

-¿Luddy?

-Si, ¿no te gusta?-Dije haciendo un pucherito el cual desapareció por un repentino y duradero beso.

-¿Por qué estas tan pensativo? Desde hace rato que estas mirando la almohada con cara preocupada.

-Oh, no es nada, no te preocupes- dije sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿existe algo que quieras preguntar?

-mmm, no, o sea sí. ¿en que afectaría para ti el hecho de que Iván desapareciera?

-Feli, fuimos rivales durante muchos años, pero eso fue hace tiempo

-Ludwig ¿odias a alguien?

-Y eso ¿a que viene? Mmm no odio a nadie pero para ser sincero, sí me molesta un tanto la presencia del ruso.- esbocé una sonrisa enorme y él me miró con cara confusa.

-¿Que planeas Feli?

-Mmm nada nada, me tengo ir en seguida o llegaré tarde.

-pero sí hoy es domingo.

-Vee~ no al instituto, me juntaré con alguien.-saqué mi móvil y le envíe un mensaje a Arthur el cual decía:"iré a tu casa, estaré allí en 20 minutos. Tú comienza con el plan ;)"me bañé y vestí muy rápido, tomé mi bicicleta y partí. En 10 minutos andando ya había llegado. Al tocar la testa me abre la puerta un muy hiperactivo Arthur con exceso de azúcar en la sangre, me pregunto sí habrá alguien a quién no le de escalofríos era sonrisa demoníaca e infantil. Me hace pasar y me prepara un té, aunque no lo pienso beber por dos razones: uno porque prefiero el café y segundo porque estoy convencido de que tiene veneno. Y no exagero, todos saben lo loco que está...

-oh sweet. do yo help me?

- mmm creo que sí, te ayudaré a matarlo. Sólo por Ludwig pero te ayudaré. Aunque me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Ok. I listen you.

-¿puedes hacer desaparecer mi segunda personalidad?

-mmm yes. Only if you get me love Alfred.

-ya ya figglio di puttana.

Esto se pone cada vez más turbio y este tipo simplemente no me inspira confianza pero no se que más hacer para no lastimar a Ludwig. Aunque veo bastante dificil hacer que Alfred se enamore de Arthur viendo lo psicopata que es este.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-oh yes. Lo que debemos hacer es raptar a la ucraniana para traer a Ivan como si esta fuera un señuelo- dijo mientras servía más azúcar a su té y lo mezclaba.

-¿pero no crees que el ruso pondría de primer sospechoso a Alfred?

-pues entonces después le enviaremos un paquete con mis cupcakes envueltos en una bandera blanca y eso le dará una pista de que somos nosotros los que la enviaremos- dijo con un tono de voz que no le dio chance a ninguna duda

Entonces quedamos en que sería el lunes el ataque. Yo estaba nervioso y Ludwig se percató de ese detalle porque me abrazaba más seguido pidiéndome una explicación con esa voz tan extremadamente sensual que me hace caer en sus encantos y besarlo.

Uno de esos días de espera Ludwig llegó herido, lleno de sangre. Mi primera reacción fue alejarme para no sentir el olor, después le pregunté quién había sido pero no me lo quiso decir, en el fondo presentía quien era.

Cuando le vendé las heridas por fin me lo dijo.

-Feli, fue Iván, pero no le hagas nada, por favor no quiero ver más sangre en esa preciosa carita tuya.

-Ludwig, te amo pero no puedo simplemente hacer vista gorda de lo que ese Figglio de Puttana te haya hecho.

Y finalmente tenia un motivo más para matar a ese Ruso di merda.

* * *

**Tan corto como siempre, espero les guste, y recuerden las amo**

**Cualquier sugerencia déjenmela en un review o un PM. las leo todas con atención.**

**Y por favor déjenme Reviews, o si no Gilbird se lastimara una ala.**

_**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**_


	6. La próxima vez funcionará

**Aqui estoy de nuevo, Gracias a mis últimos reviews, me hacen extremadamente feliz, pregúntenle a la Krysalida, llego todos los días a Clases gritando cuando tengo un nuevo review, en serio las amo *0*. Les advierto, las hermanas de Iván serán normales porque no gusto de las personalidades que estas tienen en modo 2p.**

**-Gracias a Monika Weismann que me comenta todos los capítulos ;) **(Ucrania estará bien, pero el ruso aun no morirá, necesito trama xD)

**-NozomiNeko también me alegran tus comentarios **(Te informo en seguida que tus ideas aquí están, y si de igual manera otra persona me quiere dar ideas aparecerán ;) )

**Dedicado: A mi Ludwig personal que me odia así que no lo leerá xD y a la Krys como todas las semanas :3**

**Disclaimer: ****_hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a hidekaz-san. Y_**** si fuera mio habría Gerita y 2P everywhere.**

**Advertencias: ****_AU, Yaoi, 2p._**

* * *

Y así llego el Lunes, nos juntamos con Arthur y pusimos nuestro plan en marcha. ¿Saben? no fue complicado raptar a Katsuya, en verdad fue bastante fácil, es una ventaja para nosotros que sea tan despistada, les contaré como fue: "Ella iba caminando tranquilamente a su casa, y nosotros vemos a ese loco Inglés con su sonrisa a lo Cheshire, en un callejón obscuro con un pañuelo con Cloroformo en la mano. Se acercó por detrás a Katsuya y le puso el pañuelo en la cara y esta cedió Automáticamente, así que la trajo cargando a la habitación en la que efectuaremos el plan, la cual tiene un fondo falso. Le dejamos una carta en el morral a Iván, así que no tardaría en llegar"

Y así es como llegue a encontrarme aquí, con una chica de grandes pechos amarrada a una silla y teniendo que soportar sus chillidos y sus sollozos, un Arthur comiendo Cupcakes y yo con mi martillo favorito esperando a que este tipo llegue. De repente escucho un portazo y me entero de inmediato de quien se trata, no es que sea muy obvio pero era pensar un poco y darse cuenta de que se trataba del maldito Ruso. Me tiro al suelo al sentir que dispara en todas las direcciones, es obvio que se dio cuenta del fondo falso, es de cartón piedra y por las balas se agujereo bastante. Se acercó lentamente y rompió de una patada completamente el cartón.

Yo instintivamente coloco una cuchilla en el cuello de Katsuya, así que si este me dispara a mi o a mi compañero, las mataré al instante, y él tiene completamente claro de que no soy de la gente que se arrepiente a último minuto de algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunta apuntando a Arthur con la pistola, mientras este lo mira sonriente y le ofrece un Cupcake.

-Deseamos tu vida My sweet~ - Dice Arthur comiendo el Cupcake que Braginski rechazo al dedicarle una mirada fría.

-Maldición, ¿no puedo siquiera pasar un puto día invitando a Natasha a comer sin que un par de psicópatas quieran matar a Katsuya? Hasta el Vodka es mejor que esta mierda.

-Ohh My honney no te alteres tanto, no pasa nada malo- Dijo mostrando aún más su escalofriante sonrisa.

-Emm chicos- Digo intentando asustar a Katsuya enterrando un poco el cuchillo y lamiendo la sangre en su cara.-Por si les preocupa, me comeré a esta chica al horno a la hora de cenar si siguen haciendo hora.

-Suéltala de una vez MIERDA.- Dijo Iván dedicándome una cara de odio que pocas veces en mi vida había visto. De repente de mis pensamientos me saca un nuevo portazo y vemos a Natasha con una "esmithanhueson" Apuntándome directamente.

-Niisan ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás sano? ¿A quien debo matar?

-No debes matar a Nadie linda. Solo que ellos no te hagan nada.

-Mmmm ¿ Y después te casaras conmigo?

-DIJE QUE NO MALDICIÓN.

-Mierda.

No entendía ni mierda pero no importa me acerqué rápidamente a Iván y me golpee una parte vital de la clavícula con el Martillo, el cual lo dejo sin posibilidades de mover el brazo. después de esto corrí cerca de Katsuya, si se escapaba no podríamos hacer nada y nada valdría la pena.

-Suelta a la estúpida Ucraniana esa- Grita Natasha disparándome, alcanzo a correrme, y la bala solo es a quema ropa pero estuvo cerca de que me llegara en el pecho.

-Cuidado niña, no queremos a Katsuya, de nada nos sirve, queremos la vida del Ruso.

-¡De eso ni hablar!- Dicen las hermanas de ruso al unisono.

-Girls, ¿Por qué no comen Cupcakes? están deliciosos.

-No queremos esa mierda estúpido Inglés- Arroja Baginski sin ninguna precaución, no contaba con el mal genio que le invade a Kirkland cuando alguien insulta su deliciosa -Aunque venenosa y mortal- Comida.

-¿Así que mierda?, Aquí encontraras tu mierda- Dijo enterrándole la cuchilla en el brazo a Iván, Este saco su arma y a la vez le dispararon Natasha y él a Arthur, este con sus raros y psicópatas reflejos del gato de "Alice in wonderland" se mueve rápidamente, y las balas solo rosaron su cara.- RETIRADA- dice y ambos escapamos, no sin antes recibir cada uno una bala de el ruso y su hermana, en las piernas. Salimos dejándolo así por mientras, nuestro próximo plan debe de ser perfecto...

* * *

**El capitulo semanal seria eso, no es muy bueno, pero lo escribí de un viaje porque me falta tiempo, entre las clases de violín y el liceo. Eso, las amo. y Por favor, no cuesta nada dejar un Review, aunque sea anónimo aunque sea un "(Y)" cualquier cosa, o si no morirá Gilbird T0T y ustedes no querrán eso ¿O si?.**

**_ Nami-Luna LinuMantita._**


	7. Cita en el hospital

**PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA PASADA! Gomen gomen gomen pero semana santa me desordeno completamente, cuando voy al dpto. de My Father, me desconecto totalmente del mundo (Onda celular apagado, sin Internet sin televisión, en vola, leer y cantar Karaoke).**

**Dedicado: Al mi amor platónico! porque esta de cumple el lunes pero no le mostraré esto xD y a la Krysalida que estuvo de cumpleaños el Lunes 25 de marzo y no le pude actualizar o.o gomenne amiga **

**Disclaimer: ****_hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a hidekaz-san. Y_**** si fuera mio habría Gerita y 2P everywhere.**

**Advertencias: ****_AU, Yaoi, 2p._**

**_No les quito más time, así que a leer!_**

* * *

¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Osea, la bala de Natasha me dio en la pierna, para ser más exactos en el muslo,y esta está infectada. También sé que si me saco la bala de la pierna muy rápidamente me puede dar una hemorragia, y peor aun, puedo intentar matar a la persona que esté más cercana a mi en ese momento, por culpa de este delicioso olor. Fuera de eso, estoy solo en casa y no se si me puedo desmayar o algo por el estilo por culpa de la hemorragia, y no me agradaría que Ludwig llegara y me viera desmayado sangrando.

Aun no se como llegué aquí, solo. Y espero que Arthur también haya llegado bien a su casa, una bala en el abdomen no es por decirlo poco. Ups!, no no no no no, escucho la puerta, así que corro hacia mi habitación, y entro a mi lavabo personal y me saque la bala, tomando mi botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarme. En verdad es muy difícil resistirse a la tentación de beber un poco de este brebaje de los dioses, pero lo dejaré, en verdad debo dejar mi obsesión, por mi, por Lud y por todos los que me rodean. Estoy empezando a tomar consciencia sobre eso, y se que está mal intentar cobrar venganza por todo solo para sentir ese olor, y sabor y todo lo demás...

* * *

Pues logré curarme pero al terminar me desmayé por la perdida de sangre, desperté en el hospital con tubos en los brazos y un psicólogo a mi lado, esto se está poniendo color de hormiga, no me gustan los psicólogos, cada vez que los veo siento que me llevarán al manicomio, o sea estoy loco, pero dudo que necesite camisa de fuerza.

Me acomodo y levanto lentamente. Quedo mirando a los ojos al psicólogo, es pelinegro y tiene los ojos Color ámbar, una expresión seria y rasgos asiáticos, sostengo su mirada, pero este se rinde y baja la suya, un tanto preocupado por algo. Definitivamente, esto no me inspiraba nada de confianza.

-Señor Vargas, ¿podría preguntarle algo?

-Solo si me sacan estos tubos.

-Lo siendo no tengo autorización para mandar a darle de alta, pero si me responde a lo mejor la consiga.

-Dije que no haré nada con estos tubos en los brazos.

-Señor, usted perdió mucha sangre, debe permitirnos ayudarle.

-Solo si promete que después me sacará esto.

-Depende de como salgan los resultados.

-¿No tengo otra opción?

-Por ahora no.

-Okey pregunté

-Ya. ¿Quién le disparó?

-Emmm una chica llamada Natasha Arlovskaya.

-¿Había alguien más ahí?

-Iván Braginsky, Arthur Kirkland y Katsuya Braginsky.

-¿A cometido algún asesinato?

-No- Mentí

-Mmmm ¿ Cuál es su situación sentimental?

-Comprometido.

-Okey. hablaremos más tarde, descanse.

-Okey gracias.-

* * *

Soné bastante creíble pero mi gran y estúpido error fue nombrar a Arthur y a Iván. Ahora espero a que me manden al psiquiatra porque creen que yo fui el que empezó la pelea y están investigando los demás asesinatos, aunque no deje ningún rastro en ninguno de los casos.

-Amor, deja que te ayuden los médicos, ¿no quieres dejar de matar? ¿Ni siquiera por mi?- Me pregunto Lud, con sus ojos verdes azulados y su expresión tan dura y sexi, me derretí, así de simple.

-Amor todo por ti- Le dije mientras lo besaba despacio y el me empujaba hacia la camilla.

-¿Enserio amor? ¿ Dejarías de matar por mi?- pregunto mientras aprisionaba mis muñecas contra la camilla.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti- Le lamí la cara bastante despacio como un gato.

-Conociéndote, sera difícil.

-No contigo cerca- Dije con una sonrisa picara

-Ich Liebe dich Italien- Me dijo besándome un tanto sonrojado.

LO AMO! es lo más preciado que tengo, y es solo mio.

* * *

**Aquí estuvo el cap de hoy, tan corto como siempre, mañana actualizaré otra vez.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Reviews please, quiero ver si meto o no a Italy al manicomio así que ayúdenme.**

_**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**__** (De cheshire *0*)**_


	8. Debo salir de aquí

**Aquí está el otro, nadie lo leerá pero igual la Krys lo lee así que a leerlo. Gracias por leerme a los que me lean.**

**Dedicado: a la Krysalida como siempre.**

**Advertencias: Au, yaoi, gore, locura everywhere...Eso**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que al fantástico Hidekaz-san, si no fuera estaría lleno de GerIta entre otros.**

* * *

No es que tenga miedo, pues, esto no da miedo. Pero no todos los días despiertas en una habitación completamente blanca. Se que Katsuya confesó todo y que los hermanos rusos quedaron en prisión, pero ni piensen que este es el fin, es recién el inicio, ¿Acaso creen que es difícil salir de acá? Apuesto cualquier cosa a que Ludwig me espera en casa, así que debo salir.

No esto seguro de como empezar el plan, pero se que aquí no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir una salida al baño, no me lo negaran, no me consideran en la etapa de "PsychoKiller" aun, así que puedo ir a esos baños con rejillas en las ventanas, etc. Los segundo es conocer a las personas que me llevaran al baño, descubrir sus habilidades y sus debilidades. Que me tomen confianza y crean que estoy cuerdo (Hasta yo asumo que no estoy cuerdo joder!) O por lo menos no tan mal, y crean que actuaré bien siempre. Cuando se acostumbren a mi presencia y forma "tranquila" de ser (como perros, si eso, como los perros que son) los atacaré por la espalda, cerca de alguna tubería o algo así.

Al salir en cualquier lugar, averiguar como volver sin pasar por ningún lugar en el que me puedan reconocer y volver a casa, sacar mis cosas y pasar en cuarentena en algún lugar desconocido junto con Ludwig, amore mio. Después, cuando no crean que hay rastro de mi en la fas de la tierra, ayudar a salir a Arthur del manicomio solo por placer y pues, juntos encargarnos del ruso y así pueda volver feliz y contento a los brazos de su Gringo psicópata.

Pues me faltaban algunos conectores, me puse a pensar en eso cuando llegó el doctor Honda (El mismo que me atendió el otro día).

-Señor Vargas, usted está aquí porque se cree que usted tiene reacciones bipolares extrañas para lo que es la bipolaridad en sus rangos normales.- Ludwig me había diagnosticado una bipolaridad maníaco depresiva severa, así que ese diagnostico no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-Pues, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaré aquí?

-Lo que sea necesario para saber que es exactamente y como controlarlo, está en estudio.

-Pues no se preocupe. No tengo nada más que hacer en afuera, pero una cosa, ¿Puede traer libros? en su preferencia Italianos y una libreta de dibujo.- Quería parecer normal, debía parecer normal si quería salir de ahí, pues a ellos le sirve como factor para el perfil psicológico mis dibujos, así que algunas hojas para el plan, y otras para mis cuadros aburridos sobre el renacentismo.

-Okey, le traeremos libros y un block de dibujo, pero todo lo que le llegue de afuera será estrictamente controlado y colado en seguridad.- Vi que escribía algo en un papel.

-Esperaré entonces.

-En ese caso me retiro.-Me entregó un papel y se fue.

-Arrivederci- Dije con una falsa sonrisa mientras habría la notita, previamente doblada en cuatro partes.

La notita decía: "Finge por ahora. Yo también lo hago, se que tienes un plan y te ayudaré a completarlo con una condición, ayúdame a matar al noviecito del Ruso. Se toda la verdad y si prometes ayudarme será más fácil tu salida, seré tu psicólogo personal, así que me escribes el plan en un block de notas y lo analizó dejándote notas y sugerencias para hacerlo menos complicado." Colocó con su perfecta caligrafía. Seria mucho más fácil así.

Conocía al encargo, era un chino que parecía mujer podía matarlo, seria fácil.

Y Bueno, ahora me encuentro escribiendo mi plan en el block, espero que todo resulte fácil como en los libros que me trajo Kiku después, con pistas y cosas ocultas y sobre todo, libros de escape y estrategia, si salia de este manicomio de máxima seguridad podría salir de cualquier parte.

* * *

**FIN de este capitulo asjoasjoas espero les agrade a los que lo lean, reviews please para que Italia logre escapar. **

**Ojalá no les aburra. Esto es solo el comienzo de una gran aventura.**

**Discúlpenme**** por no actualizar cuando digo pero juro que si logro más reviews me motivo. **

**Eso gracias por leerme sobre todo a NozomiNeko que me sube el animo**

_**Nami-luna**_** linusmantita**(De Cheshire)


	9. Pesadilla

**Buenas tardes~ perdón por no continuar pero estaba pasando por una depresión por no tener fans, mas me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo un review y eso me hace feliz n.n**

**Dedicado: a la Krysalida que ya está tomando la cuchilla para matarme por no actualizar.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi y gore~3 AU.**

**contestación:**

**LovexStrawberry: me alegro que te guste, continuaré o por lo menos lo intentaré.**

* * *

El plan me iba perfecto, podía jurar que los guardias me creían normal y el diagnostico de Kiku (Quien en una conversación me di cuenta de que estaba más loco que yo) ayudaba lo suficiente como para tener todo bajo control.

Menos las pesadillas...Estas aumentaban constantemente y el protagonista de ellas era mi amado Ludwig, al cual no podía rescatar, ni siquiera de mi mismo...

Con cada pesadilla algo se rompía dentro de mi, como si un corazón mecánico necesitara aceite. Le comenté sobre eso a Kiku, y fue esa una de las conversaciones que más me marcó. Él entró a mi habitación como de costumbre.

-Cómo se siente hoy Feli-kun?

-Como todo los días Kiku, me aburro!...

-Te noto perdido en tus pensamientos- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Estoy bien, solo que tuve una pesadilla.

-Es normal en un lugar como este no crees?

-Pues no deja de ser desesperante.

-Te acostumbraras- Dijo de repente y miró el suelo.

-No es muy agradable soñar que matas a la persona que más amas en el mundo ¿o si?

-Pues no...pero es aun más desesperante vivirlo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la de Arthur, eso me estaba asustando un poco.

-A que te refieres?

-Hace algunos años atrás yo conocí a un chico, el se me declaró, nos comprometimos y llegó el día de nuestro matrimonio, nos casamos, el de blanco y yo de negro...

-Que interesante historia- Dije un tanto aburrido.

-Pero a que ni te imaginas que pasó esa noche...

-No? qué pasó?

-Lo maté!- Dijo casi saltando, expresando extrema felicidad, eso me asustó un poco.

-Por qué?

-porque lo amaba!

Eso me sacó de mis casillas, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Después de eso seguimos haciendo el estudio para salir de ahí y completó el "estudio" psicológico en el cual ambos mentimos.

Supe que el es psicólogo porque entró al manicomio con esa carrera estudiada pero en verdad está adentro por matar a "Heracles Karpusi", así que el plan es que ambos salgamos de este horrible juntos... aunque no sé si dejar a un loco de esa magnitud suelto fuera una buena opción.

El plan sería bastante parecido al que yo propuse, atacaríamos a los guardias y buscaríamos salir de ese lugar...Dicen que el director de ese lugar es muy violento y tiene relaciones con la mafia, igual que el estúpido de mi hermano.

Me fui a la cama esa noche, con una sensación horrible, extrañaba a Luddy y tenia ganas de mandar mi vida por la borda, pero quería salir de ahí, por Ludwig y también por mi mismo.

Esa noche tuve la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida, era la primera vez en mi vida en la que soñaba como alguien me mataba a mi...y ese alguien era mi Ludwig...

Ludwig me mataba y se iba feliz con otra persona...con Lovino...

Desperté llorando...jurando que en este momento mi estúpido hermano ya se había acostado por primera vez con MI Luddy, al cual le estaba cuidando la virginidad hasta de mente...Mi tesoro del cual con tanto empeño había cuidado.

Y no me importaba que tan hermano mio fuera ese cabrón, en ese momento juré que lo mataría.

* * *

**Merezco reviews? **

**pensaba hacer el final pero planeo darle la larga, total no son tan largos los capítulos.**

**Espero les guste... y a ver si alguien adivina quien es el director del manicomio.**

**se despide con amor _Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**


	10. Salir del manicomio nunca fue tan fácil

**Sé que no tengo perdón de dios! o pero juro que ahora empiezo a actualizar todos los domingos nuevamente! soy feliz con saber que aun leen esto dos personas así que me pondré manos a la obra con este y con las mil y una ideas más que tengo.**

**No les quitaré más tiempo así que al spam (?**

**Dedicado: A My lady belo-Húngara (La Krysalida) que quiere que me declare a mi Luddy personal :S**

**Advertencia: Yaoi y gore~ AU.**

**contestación:**

**LovexStrawberry: asojoasjoa Perdón por hacerte odiar a Lovino pero necesitamos una razón para que Feli se motive a salir de la cárcel (cofcofcofGerManocofcofcof) y después llegará Gilbert a salvar a Lovi cuando Feli esté a 5 segs. de matarlo. Tengo un desorden mental DD:**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz-san**

* * *

Era el gran día, me escaparía sin Kiku, él si que era un peligro para esta sociedad. Personalmente creo que me había sanado lo suficiente como para no matar solo por perder el control, solo debía matar a Lovino y por fin mi trabajo acabaría, era feliz con eso.

también deseaba con grandes fuerzas poder ver a mi Luddy, al protagonista de mis sueños y pesadillas, al dueño de mi corazón, deseaba con tantas ansias ver sus hermosos ojos azules a la luz de la Luna, amándonos como si de un mañana no se tratará el tema, como si fuera un espejismo en el cual ambos nos sumergimos para no salir jamás.

Pero si mis sospechas eran ciertas, él estaba con Lovino en este momento...Ti odio Fratello...

Debía hacer lo posible para salir de aquí y recuperar a Luddy...El psicólogo del cual me enamoré, no otro, no quiero que nada cambie en el, que siempre sea igual de perfecto.

Me pasé las horas divagando sobre eso, hasta que llegó la hora en la que Kiku vendría a hacer la entrevista diaria, me percaté de que el ni se imagino que yo escaparía ese día, y esa era una ventaja para mi, para que todo fuera más fácil.

Todo estaba hecho...

-Guardia necesito que venga a ver este problema de aquí.

-Voy en seguida

En hora de colación, de 14:00 a 15:30 solo hay un guardia, este confiaba mucho en mi, ya que decía que alguien tan inteligente no podía ser peligroso, nos sentábamos horas completas a conversar y jugar naipes o ajedrez.

-Muchas gracias Don Juan.

Él entró, me dio mucha pene tener que golpearle la cabeza, le dejé una carta en el bolsillo que decía algo así:

"Don Juan, lo siento...Debo escapar ahora porque necesito vivir mi vida y cuidar a mi tesoro~ Por favor no se enoje, y espero en un futuro cercano volvernos a encontrar en una situación más favorable."

Con anterioridad había estudiado los puntos ciegos de todas las cámaras del lugar y la salida trasera, que daba a los calabozos del manicomio, donde tenían a la gente asesina con motivos y sin rasgos de locura, lo cual era un pecado aun más grande, ya que era por querer, no por algo psicológico, los calabozos estaban en aun peor estado, al extremo de oler a excrementos de animales.

En los calabozos todos se ayudaban entre todos, al verme libre me indicaron la salida detrás del armario y juraron que distraerían a los guardias, lo cual al parecer fue verdad porque nadie me siguió, o yo no me percaté de eso.

Llegué a la cuidad unas horas después y me encontré con algunos policías, los cuales fueron fáciles de esquivar por la multitud de la gente. Tuve que comprarme ropa más desabrigada para huir más rápido y una capa o capucha para no ser encontrado, no era raro ver renegados con las cabezas tapadas de la vergüenza, así que no levantaría ninguna sospecha.

Vagué por la cuidad hasta llegar al apartamento en el que arrendábamos con Ludwig, y no fue gran sorpresa escuchar la voz de Lovino dentro. Me metí por la ventana a la habitación de Luddy, al parecer estos estaban en la sala de estar, así que no me escucharon. Encontré algo encima del escritorio de my Love~ era un diario de vida.

Me dio gran intriga saber que contenía, así que lo abrí y leí muchas cosas así: "EXTRAÑO A FELI!" lo cual me tomó pro sorpresa y hasta me emocionó, pero después todo se pone turbio, cosas como: "Lovino ha estado viniendo, a hacerme compañía porque Feli no está." o "Lovi se parece tanto a Feli, creo que me estoy confundiendo"

Ahora si que mato a este Cabrón, y nadie en este puto mundo me lo impedirá.

* * *

**Final maldito de este capítulo~**

**a la personas que me leen (si son más dejen reviews para saber que existen (? igual los amo) prefieren a Lovino normal o 2p, es una duda existencial.**

**Esto se viene para largo y ahora recuperaré lo de la actualización semanal lo juro :D**

**las ama**

** _Nami-Luna_****_ LinusMantita _**(De cheshire)


	11. Sorpresas

**Ya matenme :c no actualizo como hace mil años, pero intentaré ponerme al día. **

**No les quitaré mucho tiempo hoy, es corto**

**Dedicado: A My lady belo-Húngara Crazy, digo, Krysi, que me matará si no actualizo más seguido**

**Advertencia: Yaoi asojosajoas y locos que aman a medio mundo**

**contestación:**

**NozomiNeko: Será Gilbo. espero te agradé como quedó :S**

**lovexstrawberry: El fic en si es raro, y no te preocupes por dejar dos reviews, eso me hace más famosa jajaja**

**SartenEverywhere: YA ACTUALICÉ CRAZY NO ME MATES! :C**

**Membrillo-san: ay! My Lady Belo Hungarian tu otra vez~ si, sé que es bello~**

**Monika Pananini Weismann: Más crack para ti ;) **

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz-san**

* * *

Después de vagar por las calles pensando en un plan que funcionara para matar al estúpido de mi hermano me llevó a la conclusión de que si no lo mataba ahora perdería a Luddy por completo.

Mi plan consistía en llegar por la ventana y esperar a que Luddy fuera al baño, llamar a Lovi desde mi habitación y esperar a que se acercara, matarlo y salir por la ventana, acto seguido, llamar a la puerta e inventar la historia de que me acaban de liberar de prisión.

Entre por la ventana de Luddy, la cual siempre estaba abierta, y ni se imaginan la sorpresa que me llevé al encontrar un condón usado en el cesto de basura abierto. Me enojé mucho, sabia que mataría a mi hermano. Escuche un: "-voy al baño-" y aproveché para ir a mi habitación y llamar a mi Fratello.

Él llegó de repente, y me miró con mucha sorpresa.

-Oh~ dio mio! FRATELLO-

-Callate estúpido-

-Ops! lindo que pasa ahora?

-No me trates de lindo ni de hermano, dejaste de serlo en el momento en el que dejaste que MI LUDDY, te lo metiera-

-Así que de eso se trata. sabes? no sólo me lo metió, se vino dentro mio, y lo más importante, su CASTIDAD, se fue conmigo- Sonrió ladinamente.

-Quieres que te mate Figlione?

-Si te atreves~ hazlo-dijo tentadoramente.

Me lancé encima de él y lo amenacé con la cuchilla, él no hizo nada, pero no quería hacerlo tan fácil. Lo amarré a la silla y le vendé la boca y los ojos. salí por la ventana y fui a tocar la puerta, como si acabara de llegar, cuando Luddy me abrió lo abracé y lo besé como marcando territorio. Como si no supiera nada entré a la casa y le dije que me habían liberado por falta de testigos.

Él se puso muy nervioso, pero seguí fingiendo no saber nada, le dije que quería ir a mi habitación y le encargué que me fuera a comprar una lista de cosas al mercado. Cuando salió puse en marcha mi plan.

Le solté las vendas de la boca y ojos, quería oírlo gritar y quería que viera como lo mataba, quería que sintiera todo el dolor que merecía por quitarme a mi bello Luddy.

Estaba haciendole un pequeño tajo en el cuello, mientras el lloraba un poco histéricamente para volverme loco, como sólo él sabia hacerlo.

De repente escuché que abrían la puerta y escuché un: "-West-"

-Waaaa~! Gil! ayudame! Gil, Gil!- grito mi hermano, atrayendo la atención del hermano de mi amor.

-Qué ocurre Lovino?- Dijo entrando, y al ver sangre se acercó a mi y me sostuvo la muñeca.-Feli, te has vuelto loco?

-Lo estoy hace mucho tiempo- Dije secamente.

-No, esto es mucho, es tu propio hermano, sangre de tu sangre- Me miró severamente.

-Cazzo! se lo merecía, no lo justifiques.

-No lo justifico, pero te pido que no pierdas la razón con este rubio oxigenado.

-Crees que no soy capaz?-Me solté y le enterré el cuchillo en el brazo, mi gemelo comenzó a gritar de dolor y Gilbert me dio una palmada en la cara.

-No quiero verte así y sabes? te entiendo perfectamente, a ti y a West.

-NO LO ENTIENDES!-Dije gritando exasperado.

-Claro que lo sé, sé lo que es ver a tu hermano con la persona que amas y sé lo que es enamorarse de su gemelo porque es obvio, ustedes son iguales.

-De que hablas?- dijimos Lovi y yo al mismo tiempo, Lovi se había desenterrado la cuchilla del brazo y pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Feli, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve enamorado de ti...Pero con el tiempo fuiste perdiendo el encanto y Lovi se veía cada vez más tangible y más preocupado por si mismo (n/a: Lovi2p es rubio, y creo que debe ser teñido) pero también comenzó un romance secreto con mi hermano, y no sabes como me siento cada vez que eso ocurre.

-Idiota- Fue lo único que dijo Lovino antes de caer desmayado, Gilbert lo desamarró y tomó en brazos.

-Feli, ya tienes a West, dejame ser su héroe por favor~-Dijo casi en un susurro y salió, se lo llevó en su automóvil y yo comencé a limpiar mi habitación. Juré que no escaparía tan fácil la próxima vez.

* * *

**Fin~ si te gusto pon un review, si no te gustó lo mismo. acepto quejas, felicitaciones y Tomatasos porque amo a Romano y a sus tomates (?**

**las ama**

**_Nami-Luna_****_ LinusMantita _**(De cheshire)


	12. Sentirlo en mi

**Es corto, espero se compense con el Lime que tiene:S espero les gusté, no es el mejor, pero está buenisimo. Primero, porque es mi primer lime y Segundo, porque así son las típicas reconciliaciones-Por lo menos en mi país-**

**Ahora al Spam:**

**Dedicado: A My Dear Krysalida que me está dando ideas Randoms**

**Advertencia: Yaoi asojosajoas y locos que aman a medio mundo, y Lime,r-16**

**contestación:**

**GoodLoverBoy: Me alegro que la esperaras y bueno, después amarán a Lovi tanto como yo, lo sé y Luddy ama sólo a su Feli *0***

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz-san**

* * *

Cuando Luddy llegó yo ya tenía todo ordenado, ni rastro de sangre ni de Lovino ni de Gilbert. Todo era perfecto, yo acababa de bañarme e iba en toallas a mi habitación, cuando lo vi entrar lo abracé seductoramente, aun con el cuerpo mojado, lo besé, el estaba un poco incómodo, así que me alejé enojado, obviamente, me encerré en mi habitación, odiaba cuando Luddy me evitaba.

Me vestí, y me acosté, había adoptado un nuevo vicio en la prisión, y ese era el cigarrillo, le daba caladas lentas mientras miraba por la ventana, intentando buscar un motivo, aunque fuera un motivo para no matar a Lovi, solamente una bastaba. Porque no podía soportar el pensar que mi Luddy podría regresar con ese Hijo de perra, a pesar de que tengo claro que Gilbert no lo permitiría no puedo siquiera imaginar que mi Fratello pueda seguir vivo, ni el ni sus aventuras con quien sea ni sus viajes con drogas...

Esperen...? Se imaginan que MI Luddy hubiera probado esas cosas? Una razón más para matarlo, porque se lo merece, de veras se lo merece, y no dudaré ni un sólo instante si de verdad envenenó a mi amor con una de esas cosas que llaman "felicidad artificial". Pensé en ese momento.

Tampoco encontraba la forma de hablarle y preguntarle que sentía por Lovino, porque me dama miedo la respuesta, mucho miedo...Salí de mi habitación decidido.

-Hey Luddy!

-que ocurre amor?

-Yo...Ettoo..Amas a Lovino?!

-Fe...li...-Se sonrojó.-No lo amo...sólo lo hicimos porque ambos necesitabamos "ayuda" y terminamos así.

-Pero ya tenían algo no?

-Claro que no...Sólo me atrajo el parecido...Sabes que yo te amo...

-Y las drogas?

-Jamás las probé!

-lo juras? - Lo besé, ya creyendole un poco.

-Si amor...-Me acorraló lentamente en el sillón. Sonriendo, y yo, con mi ladina sonrisa disfrutaba de aquello.

Le saqué la camisa y empecé a acariciar su torso bien definido, lamia y besaba su pecho, como si no hubiera un mañana, desesperado. Estaba sentado sobre él y ya sentía como se endurecía su miembro, bajé hasta él y comencé a lamerlo, como una paleta de helado, de vez en cuando veía su rostro de placer, y al sentirme también exitado, y me dieran ganas de yo morderlo. Lo mordí suavemente, y el gimió ante esto. Se vino en mi boca y yo quedé muy impresionado ante esto. Me tragué todo, no era para menos.

Me levanté. Él tiró de mi, y caí sobre el nuevamente, comenzó a morder mis rosados pesones, mientras yo gemía cada vez más alto. Metió la mano en mi pantalón y me comenzó a Masturbar. Yo ya estaba exitado, no bastó mucho para llegar a mi climax.

Era mi primera vez, lo asumo, y no esperaba que fuera el quien metiera sus dedos en mi boca. obviamente para lubricar sus dedos y metermelos.

-H-hey!

-Yo seré el dominante hoy okey?

-Bene Amore mio-Suspiré resignado.

Le lamí los dedos y él me los metió por el ano. Esperé a que los moviera, nos sacabamos la ropa y yo le dejaba marcas en el cuello, ambos sentados en el sillón. Yo sobre el, y nuestros cuerpos necesitando juntarse.

Cuando ya estaba suficientemente dilatado, y yo haciendome el fuerte por no llorar, lo besé mientras me lo metía, primero despacio, después con lentas y fuertes estocadas. Al principio el dolor era insoportable, pero al rato, en cada rápida estocada no hallaba más que placer y sus manos recorriendome, masturbándome.

Ya cerca de mi Climax, él mordió mi cuello y yo me vine, en su pecho. Luddy, al sentir mis paredes contraerse, se vino dentro de mi y yo lo abracé. Ya cansado, me dormí en su pecho, desnudos y juntos...Ambos, sólo ambos...

* * *

**Fin~ si te gusto pon un review, si no te gustó lo mismo. acepto quejas, felicitaciones y Tomatasos porque amo a Romano y a sus tomates (?**

**las ama**

**_Nami-Luna_****_ LinusMantita _**(De cheshire)


End file.
